1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to headlights and relates more specifically to headlights for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to headlights for a motorized track-driven vehicle such as a snowmobile or ATV.
2. Related Art
Headlights have been used for motorized vehicles since nearly the inception of motorized vehicles in the early 1900's. One design objective for vehicle headlights has been to mount the headlights to the vehicle so that they are adjustable. Headlights may be adjusted both vertically and laterally. Typically, vertical adjustments are enabled by pivotally mounting the headlights to the vehicle and are made to vary the distance in front of the vehicle that is illuminated by the headlights. Another way of making a vertical adjustment is to raise or lower the headlights relative to the vehicle. Lateral adjustments change the direction of illumination in the lateral direction. Often, headlights are fixed in the lateral direction and may be adjusted only in the vertical direction.
A common disadvantage to known headlight mounting configurations is the time and complexity involved in adjusting the headlight. For example, access to a rear portion of a headlight, the location for headlight adjustment mechanisms for many headlights, may be located under a hood or enclosed in a headlight compartment of the vehicle and is therefore difficult to access. Another common disadvantage with known headlights is their inability to maintain a particular adjusted position, especially during prolonged, high stress use.